


peace and a party

by glowingjellyfishtreelights



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, link attends a wedding, or watches one more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingjellyfishtreelights/pseuds/glowingjellyfishtreelights
Summary: It feels so good, to have time to spare.





	peace and a party

You stare up at the night sky, swinging your legs back and forth as fireworks paint the sky in vivid bursts. Perched on a rail, high above and unnoticed by the wedding party milling below you, you close your eyes, tilt back at a precarious angle on your thin seat, and inhale the air of a town no longer in peril, a town with no grimacing moon looming above, a promise of death.

You swing back upright, feeling relaxed, truly relaxed, for the first time in… weeks, months, years? You laugh. No, not years. You know you would have noticed years. Three days. You are feeling contentment for the first time in three days. Three long, stressful, exhausting days. Three days like three small eternities.

You survey the gathering below you once more, and grin, seeing Romani’s red hair bouncing about in a strange sort of dance involving all of the Bombers, seeing Cremia swirling around in an energetic dance with a young man around her age, red-cheeked and laughing breathlessly as he pulls her in close for a spin, seeing Kafkei lean in to pick up on Anju’s whisper and following her eyes to spot Cremia and her partner, seeing him hide a grin and whisper back under the cover of kissing her hand, still intertwined with his.

The Zora band plays on, having already performed both the required wedding songs and their tribute to their recently lost guitarist. You had wondered, guilt-ridden, if you should have turned into Mikau and tried to fumble your way through, but no. In the end, you showed up with the hatched Zora eggs as yourself, and told his bandmates where he lay.

Romani twirls in place, faster, faster, faster, and you grin, remembering when you did the same, with your Kokiri brothers and sisters, spinning until the world ceases to look odd and then stopping short, staring at the world as it blurs and moves, stumbling and giggling.

Romani does indeed abruptly stop, and instantly she looks up at the sky, grinning as the stars streak in her vision. Then she blinks, seems to focus, and looks right at you, a bright splash of green against brown and navy.

She props one hand on her hip, points the other one at you, then the ground, lips moving in a shout that doesn’t quite reach you, but you can guess well enough amounts to _come join the party already, silly grasshopper!_

“I’m coming!” You shout back, knowing full well she would be unable to make out your words, and you take your time picking your way down.

It feels so good to have time to spare.

**Author's Note:**

> god I don't even remember how long its been since I wrote this. it was almost immediately after I beat majora's mask, I know that much, because I was inspired by finally beating the thing and the emotions it left me. so at least two years? only reason I found it again was because I'm going through all my old writing to back it up, so I figured hey, it's a finished (if super short) work, why not just go ahead and put it up?


End file.
